


Beautifully Ugly

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Knitting, Ugly Scarves, two student council babies being total dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's as ugly as sin, but she put her whole heart and soul into it. He can't bring himself to criticize her work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



It's the ugliest scarf he's ever seen, and it doesn't even look well-made. The colors clash, every fifth stitch seems to be a knot, the knitting's uneven and there are holes where Nanami obviously dropped a stitch and waited too long to try to fix it.

But her fingers are covered in bandages, she's blowing on her obviously stiff and sore hands, and he remembers how busy she'd been all throughout the tail end of November and half of December.

Nanami has never cared about sewing or knitting, the only domestic activity she ever bothered with was cooking and even that seemed to take her a long time to master. In fact, she always mocked knitting as something "for old ladies". _Why slave away over a pair of needles when you can buy a nice designer sweater?_ The year Keiko tried to make a pair of gloves for Touga, she'd told her she was wasting her time.

But she spent a whole month working on this, cutting down her socialization time to almost nothing. She would come to classes looking a bit tired now and then, complain about how the cold made her fingers hurt when in reality it was the cramping and the soreness from having held the needles for so long. He pictures her sitting along in her room, struggling with the yarn, working herself to exhaustion just to make this one gift.

He glances at her bandaged fingers again, and her anxious gaze meets his. Miki swallows his criticisms and anything he might have said about her past attitude.

"I appreciate the hard work you put into this, Nanami." And to prove it, he wraps it around his neck. The wool is soft, so at least it will be comfortable, and maybe he can fix up the holes without her noticing. Or she'll offer to fix them later on. "Thank you. I'll treasure this scarf always."

She throws her arms around him, and he can swear she's almost crying with relief.

It's the ugliest scarf he's ever seen, but Nanami made it and he'll endure all the stares and snickers in the world to make her happy.


End file.
